Indirection
by YoonMingi
Summary: Sungmin sebagai stripper, sudah bersumpah tidak akan mau disewa oleh satupun pengunjung barnya. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun? Hm, tampaknya ia harus berpikir lagi / "Aku ingin pulang." / "Anak?" / KYUMIN / YAOI / MPREG / RATED M / NC-21 / WARNING! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Indirection**

**Chapter : 1**

**Kategori : **

- **YAOI! (GASUKA YAOI? GAUSAH BACA) **

- **NC-21! (WARNING! ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DIHARAPKAN JANGAN NEKAD) **

- **M-PREG! (GASUKA M-PREG? GAUSAH BACA)**

- **LEMON**

- **BOYS LOVE**

- **Family/ Hurt/Comfort/Little bit Angst**

**Rated : untuk chapter ini M! **

**Cast : **

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun **

**Summary : Sungmin sebagai stripper, sudah bersumpah tidak akan mau disewa oleh satupun pengunjung barnya. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun? Hm, tampaknya ia harus berpikir lagi / "Aku ingin pulang." / "Anak?!" / KYUMIN / YAOI / MPREG / RATED M / NC-21 / WARNING! DLDR!**

**Note : Kkkk~ saya kembali lagi membawakan cerita nista dan sampah buatan saya ini. Berawal dari pengen bikin ff yang Kyuhyunnya tersiksa, saya mendapat ide membuat cerita ini. Mungkin agak aneh ceritanya. Ditambah dengan hampir keseluruhan ff ini bakal banyak NC-nya.**

**Di sini saya bikin Sungmin sebagai penari striptis, stripper, atau apalah namanya saya kurang tau. Tapi yang jelas seorang stripper itu biasanya lebih parah dari penari penari biasa. Makanya Sungmin terlihat seperti.. ehmm**—_**you know what I mean.**_

**Ada yang merasa aneh sama judulnya? Erurin juga bilang ini judulnya aneh, entah kenapa saya ketiban ide ngasih judul kaya gini. 'Indirection' aneh tapi punya makna. Makanya saya bikin judulnya kaya gini. Hahaha *curcol* **

**BAGI YANG GAK SUKA DENGAN SIFAT SUNGMIN DISINI SAYA PERSILAHKAN UNTUK SEGERA MENGKLIK ICON BACK, ATAU KLIK KOTAK DENGAN TANDA SILANG DI POJOK KANAN ATAS! BAGI YANG GAK SUKA DENGAN PEKERJAAN SUNGMIN DISINI SILAKAN PERGI DAN TIDAK USAH MEMBACA FF INI. SAYA TIDAK INGIN ANDA MEMBASH SAYA KARENA MEMBUAT SUNGMIN SEPERTI INI. INI SEMUA HASIL PIKIRAN SAYA, DAN INI HANYA SEBUAH FIKSI.**

**SILAHKAN MEREVIEW FF INI SEBAGAI BENTUK BAHWA KALIAN SEMPAT MEMBACA FF INI WALAU HANYA BERUPA TITIK ^^**

**DON'T COPAST!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**ENJOY ^^**

**.**

**===Indirection===**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk malam itu terasa sedikit berbeda. Sorak sorai beberapa orang yang tampak menikmati malam ini terdengar agak keras dan kadang diselingi kalimat kalimat puas juga desahan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tak segan menampilkan wajah mesum penuh gairah ketika melihat pemandangan yang di suguhkan dari panggung kecil yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan ini tidak cukup luas, tapi bertingkat, dengan suhu udara yang pengap―karena pengunjung cukup banyak, asap rokok, bau alkohol dan membuat sesak—, keadaan yang gelap, juga diiringi suara gaduh dari musik yang mengiringi gerakan sang penguasa panggung.

Situasinya hampir setiap malam. Seorang, atau beberapa penguasa panggung berusaha memuaskan sang pengunjung yang lapar akan tubuh mereka, dengan liukan, serta kelihaian mereka menari dan menggoda sang pengunjung dari atas sana.

Dengan pakaian—yang tak pantas disebut pakaian—para penguasa panggung terus bekerja sebagai pemuas manusia dengan tatapan lapar disana. Pakaian mereka bahkan hanya berupa selembar kain yang menutupi bagian vital! Tak ayal membuat para pengunjung makin belingsatan berharap sang penguasa panggung mau mereka sewa walau satu malam saja. Tak jarang para pengunjung berusaha berebut naik ke atas dan meminta untuk dipuaskan dengan harga berkali kali lipat lebih mahal dari tempat lain.

Jangan tanya mereka ada dimana. Kalian hanya perlu memperhatikan bagaimana tempat ini dipenuhi puluhan pria pria berkantung tebal, dengan wajah super mesum, tatapan lapar, juga beberapa orang berwajah om om yang sedang mencari pemuas nafsu. Perhatikan pula bagaimana tempat ini dipenuhi para pria dengan wajah manis, tubuh mungil, kulit putih mulus, badan sedikit berisi dan.. benar benar menggoda bagi para pengunjung yang berniat untuk menyewa mereka. Sebuah bar untuk para gay.

Malam ini memang berbeda, ini malam minggu, penampilan yang disuguhkan untuk malam ini juga berbeda. Karena pemilik bar ini yang langsung turun untuk memuaskan para pengunjung setianya. Pengunjung yang rela bayar mahal untuk masuk ke dalam sini hanya untuk melihat penampilannya. Pemilik bar ini memang sangat sangat spesial, selain wajah yang sangat rupawan dan tubuh yang indah, ia juga terkenal dengan kelihaiannya menggoda pengunjung menggunakan tariannya.

Dengan selembar kain transparan yang menutupi genital dan dihubungkan dengan sebuah tali tipis yang hanya menutupi belahan pantatnya, sang pemilik bar mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan percaya diri ke atas panggung, sorak sorak penggemarpun terdengar mengiringi. Beberapa dari mereka sudah menyiapkan uang untuk dilemparkan ke arah panggung nanti.

Pria itu sedikit menatap kerumunan yang berada di bawah panggung, meneriakkan namanya sambil memaksanya untuk segera beraksi. Kulitnya yang mulus putih bersih, badannya yang mungil untuk ukuran pria namun tetap berisi, butt indah berisi yang terekspos, wajahnya yang sangat sangat manis, dengan mata dibuat sayu juga bibir plum-nya. Siapa yang tidak tergoda?

Ia sedikit menyeringai, membuat penontonnya kembali bersorak. Lalu dengan satu gerakan isyarat, musik mulai dimainkan, musik yang sudah ia siapkan untuk penampilannya kali ini.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia mulai meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Menggerakan tangan, kaki, dan pinggulnya seirama. Rambut blondenya tampak mengkilap diterpa samar cahaya bar, sebagian poni menutup sebelah matanya, sedikit membuat pandangan tidak jelas memang, tapi ia tak terpengaruh, ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua gerakan ini. Ia makin semangat untuk menggerakaan tubuhnya kesana kemari, menggoda sang pengunjung dengan sebuah tatapan nakal.

Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi dengan tangan yang menelususi dada serta perutnya, berakhir di selangkangan. Semua orang menahan nafas, tubuh itu benar benar lentur, gerakannya, liukkannya, keindahannya.. semua menegang seketika. Terlebih selangkangan para pengunjung mulai sesak tanpa ada kontak fisik antara mereka dengan si penari.

Dengan tangan lihainya, ia mulai membelai selangkangannya sendiri. Sebelah tangan menuju buttnya, dan memainkan jari di tali penutup belahan pantatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menggoda, ia melenguh kecil dan kembali menggerakkan pinggul dengan tangan yang masih setia di selangkangan serta butt-nya. Ia melecehkan tubuhnya di depan semua orang.

Kain yang transparan yang dikenakan agak tersibak, tampak menonjolkan genitalnya yang ikut tegang, pengunjung dengan jelas melihat dua buah cock ring bertengger di sana. Dua buah! Para pengunjung kembali bersorak kegirangan, mereka tak segan segan meraba selangkangannya sendiri dan mengeluarkan milik mereka yang sesak di dalam. Mereka terus mengelu-elukan nama sang penari sambil memainkan milik mereka sendiri.

Sang penari kembali menyeringai, ia agak menunggingkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan belahan merah muda bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pengunjung berdecak, mendesah, mengerang melihatnya, permainan mereka pada juniornya sendiri makin menggila.

Dia mulai beraksi lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ia tak segan segan melecehkan tubuhnya sendiri. Meski ia tampak begitu konyol, atau lebih tepatnya murahan. Meski ia tampak begitu nista dan menjijikkan di atas sana. Meski harus memasukan jari jarinyanya ke dalam lubang pantatnya sendiri atau hal parah lainnya di atas panggung, ia tidak peduli! Ia hanya ingin memuaskan para pengunjung barnya..

.

===**Indirection**===

.

Seorang pria lain tampak ikut menikmati pertunjukan di atas sana. Hanya ia tak separah para pengunjung yang dengan berani mengeluarkan miliknya dan memainkannya di antara kerumunan orang yang menikmati pertunjukkan. Cukup sesak memang, sedari tadi miliknya meronta untuk dikeluarkan dan dipuaskan. Pria itu hanya duduk di salah satu kursi bar yang berada cukup jauh dari panggung—namun masih bisa melihat semua yang terjadi di atas sana.

Ia menenggak minumannya sesekali, matanya tak lepas dari atas panggung.

Ia cukup kecewa saat pertunjukkan itu berakhir, menyisakan pengunjung yang mendesah ikut kecewa. Mereka masih ingin menikmati tarian serta tubuh seksi sang pemilik bar itu!

Pria itu cukup—bahkan sangat—tampan. Dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, ia sangat sempurna untuk kalangan wanita—untuk kasus ini dikalangan pria pun ia sangat sempurna—. Dengan kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya, serta setelan jas mahal yang bertengger membuat semua orang tahu, pria ini kaya raya. Lagi pula hampir semua pengunjung di bar ini adalah orang berdompet tebal!

Dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut coklat ikal, bibir juga senyuman yang menawan, cukup membuat beberapa pria meliriknya. Namun ia mengacuhkan kedipan serta rayuan nakal dari penghuni bar ini. Dia kesini memiliki sebuah tujuan, bukan untuk bersenang-senang.

Matanya mengekori sosok sang pemilik bar yang mulai turun dari atas panggung. Dengan dikawal 2 orang pria bertubuh kekar dan tinggi, sang penghibur itu menjauhi kerumunan manusia lapar yang berusaha menggapai tubuhnya.

Pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat perlahan sosok sang penghibur mulai hilang di lorong kecil bar ini, lorong yang terletak agak terpojok. Pria itu yakin sang penghibur pasti menuju ruangan pribadinya. Dan pria tampan itu bertekad untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, bertemu sang penghibur.

Langkahnya yang lebar masih dapat menyusul sosok mungil itu. Ia terhenti saat dua orang bertubuh kekar menjaga sekitar lorong kecil yang dimasuki sang penghibur. Ia memutar otaknya cepat, ia harus memasuki ruangan itu sesegera mungkin.

Dengan wajah datar, ia mendekati dua orang bertubuh kekar itu. Membisikkan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat mereka mengerutkan kening bingung. Mereka sedikit berdiskusi, sesekali melirik sosok pria yang berbisik pada mereka sebelumnya. Lalu salah satu dari mereka menggerakkan dagunya, memberi isyarat pada pria tampan itu agar masuk ke dalam.

Pria tampan itu mengukir senyum kemenangan.

.

===**Indirection**===

.

'_CKLEK..'_

Pria tampan yang tadi berhasil mengelabui dua orang kekar di ujung lorong sana tampak terdiam. Ia berhasil masuk ke ruangan yang mungkin sangat sangat pribadi bagi pemiliknya. Sedikitnya pria itu tertegun melihat betapa mewah dan bersihnya ruangan ini. Jauh dari kesan kotor dan bau alkohol seperti di luar sana.

"Simpan saja di mejaku, nanti aku bayar. Ah iya, Kibum-ssi bilang pada siapapun yang ingin bertemu denganku bahwa aku sedang sibuk." Seorang pria lain yang kini tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Masih dengan pakaian seperti tadi—selembar kain menutupi genitalnya, dan dihubungkan dengan tali tipis yang menutupi belahan pantatnya—. Ia tampak berkeringat lelah, matanya terpejam.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pegawai bar-mu?"

Wajah sosok manis itu tampak terkejut walau dengan mata terpejam. Keningnya berkerut dan secepat kilat ia membuka matanya, melonjak dari sofa.

"S—siapa kau?!" tanyanya agak gemetar, matanya memicing berusaha mengenali pria yang telah lancang masuk ke ruangannya.

Pria itu menyeringai "Lee Sungmin-ssi? Benarkah kau Lee Sungmin si pemilik bar ini?" pria itu balik bertanya.

Lee Sungmin. Ya, nama pemilik bar ini. Dengan wajah manis mempesona, lekuk tubuh sempurna, dan pemilik sebuah bar khusus para gay. Lee Sungmin, orang yang baru saja selesai mempertunjukkan kelihaian tubuhnya dalam menari di panggung tadi. Orang yang dengan tubuh seksinya membuat semua pengunjung menegang seketika.

"Ya, itu aku. Dan.. apa maumu kemari? Bukankah di luar ada penjaga?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Ia sedikit melihat ke arah pintu yang tertutup, mencari penjelasan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyewamu. Aku tertarik padamu." Ucap pria tampan itu tanpa basa basi. Kalimatnya berhasil membuat Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya erat, beraninya pria ini masuk dan berkata tidak sopan seperti itu? Sebenarnya dia siapa huh?

Kepalan tangan Sungmin mulai mengendur, tampaknya ia mengerti. Kilatan marah di matanya mulai menghilang tergantikan tatapan sayu yang menggoda. Ia menatap pria tampan di hadapannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Senyumnya mengembang menyadari siluet pria di ruangnya—yang agak gelap ini—tampak sangat tampan.

Sungmin mulai melangkah pelan ke arah pria itu. Ia merapatkan dirinya yang masih hampir telanjang ke depan pria itu, tatapan pria di hadapannya tampak gelisah. Siapa sih yang tidak tergoda melihat tubuh seksi dan wajah cantik disuguhkan depan mata? Ditambah gerakan yang sensual mampu menggetarkan jiwa penuh nafsunya.

Sungmin memainkan jarinya di dada pria itu, meraba pelan dada bidang sosok tampan itu hingga berakhir di kancing kemeja teratasnya. Jari lihai Sungmin memainkan kancingnya, tampak ragu ingin membuka atau... langsung merobeknya?

"Hm, kau tahu aku kan? Aku tak biasa disewa." Bisik Sungmin tepat di samping telinga pria itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan membayarmu mahal." Jawabnya.

Sungmin menyeringai. "Berapapun?" tanyanya.

"Berapapun!" jawab pria itu mantap. Ia rela menghabiskan seluruh uang tabungannya hanya untuk menyewa Sungmin sebagai pemuas nafsunya. Ia benar benar tergila gila dengan tubuh itu. Tak peduli Sungmin menolak, yang penting ia harus mendapatkan Sungmin walau hanya semalam.

"Wow! Kau tampak begitu bernafsu padaku." Sungmin terkekeh. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun." Jawabnya singkat, ia benar-benar ingin melewati perbincangan bodoh ini dan langsung 'menghajar' tubuh Sungmin habis habisan.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Tentu kau tahu cerita semua pengunjung serta pegawai bar-ku. Tentang aku yang.. hm—bagaimana harus mengatakan ini—tapi aku memang bukan orang yang mau disewa." Jelasnya, ia sedikit menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun hingga leher putih pucatnya terekspos.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menginginkan tubuhmu."

Sungmin berdecih, harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak. Tapi memang itu sudah profesinya kan? mempertunjukkan lekuk tubuh serta wajah indahnya tanpa malu. Memperlihatkan bagaimana ia dengan liarnya bergerak di atas panggung dengan tubuh hampir tanpa busana, mengundang tatapan lapar serta nafsu yang membuatnya semakin tampak murah.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan para pengunjung bar ini. Meski mereka membayarku semahal apapun. Dan, lihat.. kita baru saja berkenalan, kau sudah nekad ingin mencicipi tubuhku." Ujar Sungmin dengan wajah pura-pura sendu.

Kyuhyun tak pernah melepas tatapannya pada pria mungil yang memainkan kancing kemejanya. Benar kata semua pengunjung disini, jika kau melihat lekat lekat maka kau akan menyadari betapa mulusnya kulit putih susu milik Sungmin.

"Bisakah kita hentikan semua omong kosong ini? Aku tertarik padamu, aku menginginkanmu, dan bisakah kita mulai untuk saling memuaskan?" habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun, ia benar sudah tidak tahan ingin meremas butt kenyal Sungmin!

Sungmin kembali menyeringai "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak tahan." Ia terkekeh. Tangan lentiknya kemudian beralih menuju selangkangan Kyuhyun dan membelainya. Kyuhyun menahan desahannya keluar, ia hanya memejamkan mata menunggu Sungmin melepas celananya.

Tapi Sungmin tak sebodoh itu, ia masih ingin bermain.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku bahkan sudah bersumpah tidak akan melakukan seks satupun dengan pengunjung bar-ku. Tapi…" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Kurang dari lima belas detik kemeja dan jas itu sudah tergeletak di lantai tak berdaya. Sungmin sedikit terkesiap melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sama mulus dengannya. Hanya saja beberapa abs samar menghiasi perutnya. Tatapan Sungmin makin terpesona melihat betapa sempurnanya sosok Kyuhyun, dengan wajah super tampan, tatapan mata tajam, kulit yang juga putih—meski putih pucat—juga tubuh yang sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan senderan dan pelukan.

"—Sebuah pengecualian untukmu. Sikapmu yang kurang ajar membuatku tertarik. Jadi.. bisakah kita memulainya?" ucap Sungmin seduktif, tangannya melingkar erat di leher Kyuhyun. Lidahnya terjulur menjilati ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan senyum kemenangannya. Ia berjasil membuat Sungmin jatuh dalam pesonanya dengan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, yang pada desas desusnya adalah Sungmin orang tersulit untuk diluluhkan. Sifat Sungmin yang keras membuat hampir seluruh pengunjung bar ini menyerah mengejar-ngejar sosok Sungmin.

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun berhasil. Dengan tekad dan keberanian, Sungmin berhasil luluh dan mau ia sewa satu malam ini.

"Dimana kita harus memulai?" tanya Kyuhyun, jemarinya mulai membelai permukaan butt montok Sungmin.

"Di ruangan rahasiaku."

.

===**Indirection**===

.

"Mmhh~ Kyuhyun-ssi.. bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku? Apa kau salah satu pelanggan di bar—ahhh~" Sungmin menggeliat kecil saat tangan Kyuhyun menggerayangi dadanya, meremas dada berisi Sungmin sambil jemari Kyuhyun tak sengaja menyentuh nipplenya. Kain yang menutupi genitalnya bahan sudah tak tahu dimana, Sungmin sudah naked sejak ia memutuskan menerima tawaran Kyuhyun.

Keduanya berada disebuah ruangan yang tidak bisa dikatakan luas, hanya ada sebuah single bed, nakas, brankas, dan AC di salah satu ujung ruangan. Ruangan yang Sungmin sebut sebagai ruangan rahasianya. Ruangan yang terhubung dengan ruang kerja Sungmin, yang mungkin khusus diciptakan untuk beristirahat.

"Tentu aku mengenalmu. Kau sangat terkenal Sungmin-ssi. Dan aku bukan pelanggan tetap, hanya memang sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi bar ini." Jelas Kyuhyun, ia sedikit merunduk mengecupi dada Sungmin yang terbaring di atas kasur pasrah. Lidah Kyuhyun terjulur, menjilati permukaan dada Sungmin yang mengkilap oleh keringat. Lidahnya menjilat ujung nipple pink kecoklatan itu cepat.

"Nghh~ lalu—akhh.." Sungmin memekik saat gigi Kyuhyun menggigiti nipplenya gemas. "Shh.. A—apa yang membuatmu—ahh.. lancang masuk ke sini?" ucap Sungmin kepayahan, ia agak kesal saat Kyuhyun terus menggigiti nipplenya, bagian sensitif tubuhnya yang bisa langsung membuatnya 'tegak' seketika.

"Aku tertarik padamu." Ucapnya singkat, namun jawaban itu membuat Sungmin memutar matanya jengah. Jawaban yang terlalu pasaran, oh tentu saja semua orang tertarik pada Sungmin! Wanita, atau pria bahkan rela membayar mahal Sungmin hanya untuk dijadikan teman kencan!

"Lalu, mengapa kau mau kusewa? Bukankah kau orang yang sangat sulit untuk diajak melakukan ini?" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

Sungmin menyeringai, "Hal ini? Hal seperti apa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya menggoda, ia berusaha menggapai gundukan di selangkangan Kyuhyun yang semakin mengeras. Dengan cepat ia menelusupkan tangannya ke celana Kyuhyun, membelai benda besar itu, sedikit meremasnya.

"Sshh.. tentu.. ahh yang seperti ini. Di kasur, bercumbu, mendesah, saling memuaskan." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati jari lentik Sungmin mengocok juniornya di dalam. Sesak! Ia mendesah lega saat Sungmin membuka langsung celananya, membebaskan miliknya yang langsung tegak.

Keduanya sudah naked.

Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya, menggesekan selangkangan mereka. Kyuhyun sedikit merinding saat dua cock ring Sungmin mengenai permukaan kasar juniornya.

"Nghhh.. ahh.. entahlah, mungkin jawaban yang sama denganmu. Aku tertarik padamu. Lagipula aku sudah bertahun tahun tak disentuh pria. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa tersiksanya aku.. mmhh.. dan saat aku melihatmu.. nghh.. kau membuatku terpesona dan―" Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun tiba tiba sudah melebarkan paha Sungmin, sedikit bermain cepat.

"—Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Lanjutnya, mirip berbisik. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya, ia tidak peduli dengan kalimat itu. Ia malah merunduk dan mengecupi ujung junior Sungmin yang sudah sama-sama tegak. Sedikit cairan pre-cum terlihat di ujung junior Sungmin yang memerah. Dijulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati cairan itu. Sungmin bergetar.

Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun menggigit kepala juniornya. Pekikannya berubah menjadi desahan, Kyuhyun mulai menghisap juniornya kuat, mengulum kepala junior Sungmin sambil menggesek gesekkan giginya disana.

"Ahhh~ Kyuhyun-ssi.. nghhh… bisakah kau.. ahh.. melepaskan semua cock ring itu?" Sungmin merajuk. Benda dingin dari besi yang melingkar di kejantanannya membuat ia tersiksa. Sungmin menggeliat pasrah saat jari Kyuhyun memilin twinsballnya, beralih ke pangkal juniornya dan menyentuh cock ring itu.

Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya disana, meremas pangkal junior Sungmin hingga Sungmin menggeliat hebat. "Kenapa? Kau tampak indah dengan benda ini." Ungkap Kyuhyun jujur, namun tak bisa melepas senyum meremehkan melihat Sungmin tersiksa dengan benda itu.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun beraksi, ia membelai belahan pantat Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit tergoda saat lubang merah muda Sungmin berkedut meronta ingin dimasuki. Jarinya menusuk-nusuk kecil lubang itu dan memasukan dua jarinya langsung.

"Akkhh! K-Kyuhyun-ssi.. nghhh.. lepaskan benda itu.. ahhh~" Sungmin kembali merajuk, jari Kyuhyun bergerak di dalam sana. Menggesek dinding rektumnya, panas yang Sungmin rasakan membuat juniornya makin mengeras.

Kyuhyun menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk. Agak sulit keluar karena lubang Sungmin yang terasa menghisap jarinya masuk. Ia menggerakan jarinya liar di dalam, ia memutar jarinya dan menusuk-nusuk dinding rektum Sungmin dengan ujung jari. Kyuhyun menambahkan satu jari lagi. Melesakkan jarinya paksa.

Sungmin tersentak. "Ahhhh~ Kyuhyun-ssi.. nghhh.." ia melenguh nikmat, jari panjang Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan titik kejutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ditusuknya titik itu berkali-kali membuat Sungmin terlonjak memekik nikmat. Sungmin dengan nakal meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di selangkangannya, ia menggerakan pergelangan tangan itu hingga jari kyuhyun keluar masuk makin cepat.

"Ahh! Ahhh.. ngahhh~ ini begitu nikmathh.. eunghhh.." Sungmin menggerakan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun brutal, tak peduli perih karena bergesekkan dengan permukaan lubangnya yang sempit. Jari Kyuhyun yang keluar masuk, menusuk, dan bergerak liar membuat Sungmin terasa melayang.

Kyuhyun menengguk saliva sulit. Tangan Sungmin yang memegang erat pergelangan tangannya membuat ia mendesah sendiri, pemandangan ini begitu indah! Ia ingin batangnya yang segera masuk! Bukan jarinya!

"Kyuhyun-ssi~ nghhh.. ahhh.. bisakah kau lepaskan cock ring-ku? Apa kau mau menunggu lebih lama hm? Aku tak akan membiarkan milikmu masuk jika cock ring itu.. ahhh.. masih berada disana.. umhh.." Sungmin kesulitan bernafas, ia masih setia menggerakan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Menarik jari Kyuhyun keluar masuk dari lubang sempitnya.

Sungmin melingkarkan sebelah lengan yang bebas di leher Kyuhyun, menggigit daun telinga kyuhyun sembari mendesah keenakan. "Bukankah kau ingin segera masuk? Eummhh.. lepaskan benda itu, dan kau bisa memasuki tubuhku sepuasmu.. ohhh~"

.

===**Indirection**===

.

Sungmin mengerang saat Kyuhyun kembali menghujam batang besar itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahhh~ Kyuhyun-ssi.. eunghhh.. kita sudah melakukan ini.. mmhh.. empat kali. Kau masih mau melanjutkannya? Ohhh~" Sungmin meremas helaian surai coklat Kyuhyun gemas. Junior Kyuhyun sudah melesak lagi dengan sempurna ke tubuhnya.

Sungmin mengusap keringat yang berada di keningnya. Sungmin sungguh lelah, Kyuhyun tak memberinya jeda untuk beristirahat. Kyuhyun terus saja menghajar tubuhnya habis-habisan, pada akhirnya Sungmin pasrah untuk mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, aku membayarmu mahal. Bisakah kita melanjutkan? Aku janji ini yang terakhir.. sshhh." Kyuhyun mendesis saat lubang sempit Sungmin terasa memipihkan batang besarnya. Batang itu makin membesar dan keras hingga ke ukuran maksimal. Tubuh Sungmin begitu membuatnya ketagihan, tak salah ia membayar mahal.

Kyuhyun segera menarik turunkan pinggulnya. Menarik juniornya keluar masuk di lubang sempit itu.

"Eunghh.. ahh!" Sungmin memekik saat batang itu menghujamnya kasar. Menusuk lubangnya yang dinding luarnya sudah tampak sangat memerah. Perih, namun nikmat. Terutama saat ujung batang Kyuhyun menusuk prostatnya telak.

"Ngahhh.. terushh.. ughhh.. ohhh.. lebih cepath!" pinta Sungmin. Ia makin melebarkan pahanya memudahkan Kyuhyun menikmati tubuhnya. Kyuhyun makin cepat menusuk tubuh Sungmin di bawahnya, ia mengerang saat dinding basah dan hangat rektum Sungmin bergesekan dengan juniornya.

"Nghh.. kau nikmath.. sshh.."

"Ahhh.. lebihh dalamhh.. ohhh~" Sungmin berujar di antara kenikmatan yang menguasai. Ia memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan menggesekkan dadanya. Nipple Sungmin beradu dengan nipple Kyuhyun, membuat nipple keduanya sama-sama menegang.

"Ssshh.." tangan Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin, ia ikut menggesek-gesek dada mereka. Tetap dengan batang yang masih setia menghujam kasar lubang Sungmin yang kini becek dan basah akibat cairannya.

Sungmin mendesah saat ujung junior Kyuhyun menghantam titik sensitifnya berkali-kali. "Ahhh! Di sanahh.. eunghh.. terushh!" titah Sungmin. Ia makin gemas saat tangan sebelah Kyuhyun meraba ujung nipplenya. Jari Kyuhyun mengelus puncak nipplenya dan menyentilnya pelan. "Nghhh~"

Sungmin sedikit membusungkan dadanya, membiarkan jari Kyuhyun mengerjai nipplenya habis-habisan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tau benda kecil kecoklatan itu bagian sensitif lain dari Sungmin. Dengan mudahnya jari Kyuhyun memelintir dan mencubit nipple yang memerah itu.

"Akkhh! Ohhh.." Sungmin memekik lagi.

Junior Sungmin sudah sangat tegang. Cairan pre-cum mengalir deras dari ujungnya. Sesuatu seakan meledak ingin keluar dari sana. Terlebih saat Kyuhyun masih setia menggenjot tubuhnya dan memainkan dadanya. "Ahhh~ K-Kyuhyun-ssi.. aku… ahhh.. ingin keluarh.."

Kyuhyun mengerti. Tak jauh beda dengan Sungmin, juniornya juga kini menegang maksimal. Ia makin mempercepat tempo hujaman batangnya di lubang sempit Sungmin, memaksa benda itu keluar masuk lebih cepat dan menusuk titik sensitif Sungmin berkali-kali.

Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya. Cairan yang sudah menumpuk di ujung juniornya menunggu untuk segera dikeluarkan. Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun kuat.

"Ahhhhh!"

Keduanya mendesah bersamaan. Cairan yang sudah berada di ujung junior mereka, keluar begitu saja disertai desahan dan lenguhan kenikmatan. Cairan Sungmin membasahi perutnya dan perut Kyuhyun. Sedangkan cairan Kyuhyun melesak masuk memenuhi tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin melenguh saat cairan itu terasa hangat memenuhi rongga tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati sisa-sisa dari percintaan mereka. Ia masih mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh itu sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang mendera. Sungmin mengatur nafas. Detak jantungnya berdentum tidak karuan, kegiatan kali ini sangat menguras tenaganya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang terpejam di hadapannya. Kyuhyun merunduk, mengecupi wajah yang penuh dengan keringat itu. Wajah Sungmin berkali-kali lipat lebih manis saat ini, dengan bibir merah, wajah penuh peluh, dan mata sayu miliknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan melepas tautan tubuh mereka, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu melepasnya. Ia segera duduk dan meringis memegangi bokongnya. Ia mencoba berdiri walau perih melanda bagian tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih meja nakas sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya yang masih lemas.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Apa Sungmin sudah pulih? Mengapa ia begitu cepat beranjak?

"Kau mau kemana Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia malah meraih pakaian yang tergantung di belakang pintu, dengan cepat ia memakainya. Ia tampak terburu-buru.

"Umm.. Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tinggal kirim uangnya ke rekeningku. Aku harus buru-buru pergi." Ucap Sungmin. Jemari Sungmin dengan cekatan sudah mengancingkan seluruh kemejanya. Ia bahkan sudah memakai celana.

Kyuhyun menyerngit. Ia berdiri menyusul Sungmin dan menahan pergelangan tangan itu kasar. "Itu urusan mudah. Yang aku tanya, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi penuh penekanan. Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan semalam, Sungmin ingin pergi begitu saja? Hei, Kyuhyun membayar mahal untuk ini, seharusnya Sungmin juga menemaninya walau sebentar.

"Lagipula ini hari minggu, dan ini masih jam setengah enam pagi. Urusan apa yang menuntutmu pergi sepagi ini?"

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Kyuhyun mencengkram tangannya kuat. "Kyuhyun-ssi bisakah kau lepas tanganku? Urusan kita sudah selesai. Aku ingin pulang."

"Pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Anakku menunggu di rumah, aku harus segera pulang." Jelasnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun mencerna maksud kalimat Sungmin.

Sedetik kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya. W—wait! Apa dia bilang? Anaknya?!

Sungmin? Si penari sekaligus pemilik bar khusus para gay? Yang memiliki wajah menawan, tubuh mulus berlekuk, dan terkenal dengan kelihaiannya menari.. sudah memilikki ANAK? Oh tidak mungkin! Setahu Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak memilikki suami atau istri! Dan hampir semua pegawai bar yang Kyuhyun tanyai menjawab bahwa Sungmin itu single! Tidak memiliki ikatan pernikahan apapun dengan pria atau wanita manapun!

Dan.. what the—?! Sungmin sudah punya anak?

"Anak?!" Kyuhyun beralih mencengkram bahu Sungmin kuat.

Sungmin kembali mengangguk, "Ne, ada yang salah dengan anakku Kyuhyun-ssi?" kening Sungmin berkerut bingung menyaksikan betapa shock-nya wajah Kyuhyun. Apa dia salah bicara?

**.**

**===Indirection===**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/DELETE?**

**.**

**.**

**Kkkk~ saya kembali lagi membawakan cerita nista dan sampah buatan saya ini. Berawal dari pengen bikin ff yang Kyuhyunnya tersiksa, saya mendapat ide membuat cerita ini. Mungkin agak aneh ceritanya. Ditambah lagi dengan hampir keseluruhan ff ini bakal banyak NC-nya. Hmm -_-v maafkan saya, saya lagi belajar bikin NC yang hot tapi ga bisa bisa. Mentok mulu ini otak. Mianhae jika cerita ini tampak pasaran, mianhae jika cerita ini sama sekali ga bermutu. Ah, saya memang masih belajar, jadi maafkan saya jika semua ff buatan saya terkesan ambigu. Namanya juga masih belajar, huehehe..**

**Di sini saya bikin Sungmin sebagai penari striptis, stripper, atau apalah namanya saya kurang tau. Tapi yang jelas seorang stripper itu biasanya lebih parah dari penari penari biasa. Makanya Sungmin terlihat seperti.. ehmm**—_**you know what I mean.**_

**KALO YANG GAK SUKA SAMA KARAKTER SUNGMIN DISINI, SILAHKAN OUT! INI IMAJINASI SAYA, INI IDE SAYA, DAN INI HANYA FIKSI! **

**Ada yang merasa aneh sama judulnya? Hehe, saya juga ngerasa aneh -.- Erurin juga bilang ini judulnya aneh, entah kenapa saya ketiban ide ngasih judul kaya gini. 'Indirection' aneh tapi punya makna. Makannya saya bikin judulnya kaya gini. Hahaha *curcol***

**Jika ff ini tidak mendapat respon, terpaksa saya DELETE. Jadi bagi yang mau ff ini dilanjutkan, silahkan REVIEW! Saya sangat membutuhkan REVIEW untuk ff ini. Saya butuh saran serta masukan, tentu bukan saran yang memojokkan dan terkesan mem-bash hehe. **

**Saya dapet ide bikin ff ini pas UTS berlangsung, dan hmm… saya terpaksa nyolong waktu buat buka laptop saat uts berlangsung. Oh god, betapa parahnya saya ini -,_- *curcol lagi***

**Terimakasih untuk semua orang yang bersedia membaca ff sampah kaya gini. Tapi saya mohon, bisakah kalian meREVIEW sebagai tanda bahwa kalian sudah membaca ff saya? Saya hanya ingin dihargai. Jadi bagi yang merasa cinta KYUMIN(?) diharapkan untuk meREVIEW.**

**.**

**DON'T COPAST!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**I Love My Readers**

**.**

**I Love KYUMIN**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**-Yuki(YoonMingi)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Indirection**

**Chapter : 2**

**Kategori : **

- **YAOI! (GASUKA YAOI? GAUSAH BACA!) **

- **NC-21! (WARNING! ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DIHARAPKAN JANGAN NEKAD) **

- **M-PREG! (GASUKA M-PREG? GAUSAH BACA!)**

- **LEMON**

- **BOYS LOVE**

- **Family/ Hurt/Comfort/Little bit Angst**

**Rated : untuk chapter ini M! (again) **

**Cast : **

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun **

**Summary : Sungmin sebagai stripper, sudah bersumpah tidak akan mau disewa oleh satupun pengunjung barnya. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun? Hm, tampaknya ia harus berpikir lagi / "Aku ingin pulang." / "Anak?!" / KYUMIN / YAOI / MPREG / RATED M / NC-21 / WARNING! DLDR!**

**Note : Kkkk~ saya kembali lagi membawakan cerita nista dan sampah buatan saya ini. Berawal dari pengen bikin ff yang Kyuhyunnya tersiksa, saya mendapat ide membuat cerita ini. Mungkin agak aneh ceritanya. Ditambah dengan hampir keseluruhan ff ini bakal banyak NC-nya.**

**Di sini saya bikin Sungmin sebagai penari striptis, stripper, atau apalah namanya saya kurang tau. Tapi yang jelas seorang stripper itu biasanya lebih parah dari penari penari biasa. Makanya Sungmin terlihat seperti.. ehmm**—_**you know what I mean.**_

**Ada yang merasa aneh sama judulnya? Erurin juga bilang ini judulnya aneh, entah kenapa saya ketiban ide ngasih judul kaya gini. 'Indirection' aneh tapi punya makna. Makannya saya bikin judulnya kaya gini. Hahaha *curcol* **

**BAGI YANG GAK SUKA DENGAN SIFAT SUNGMIN DISINI SAYA PERSILAHKAN UNTUK SEGERA MENGKLIK ICON BACK, ATAU KLIK KOTAK DENGAN TANDA SILANG DI POJOK KANAN ATAS! BAGI YANG GAK SUKA DENGAN PEKERJAAN SUNGMIN DISINI SILAKAN PERGI DAN TIDAK USAH MEMBACA FF INI. SAYA TIDAK INGIN ANDA MEMBASH SAYA KARENA MEMBUAT SUNGMIN SEPERTI INI. INI SEMUA HASIL PIKIRAN SAYA, DAN INI HANYA SEBUAH FIKSI.**

**DIMOHON UNTUK SEMUA READER AGAR MENGHARGAI KARYA SAYA. SILAHKAN MEREVIEW FF INI SEBAGAI BENTUK BAHWA KALIAN SEMPAT MEMBACA FF INI WALAU REVIEW HANYA BERUPA TITIK.**

**DON'T COPAST!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**ENJOY ^^**

**.**

"_Anak?!" Kyuhyun beralih mencengkram bahu Sungmin kuat. _

_Sungmin kembali mengangguk, "Ne, ada yang salah dengan anakku Kyuhyun-ssi?" kening Sungmin berkerut bingung menyaksikan betapa shock-nya wajah Kyuhyun. Apa dia salah bicara? _

**.**

**===Indirection===**

**.**

"K-kau sudah memiliki anak?!" Kyuhyun tetap mencengkram erat kedua bahu Sungmin. Mendengar pernyataan Sungmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun bagai jatuh dari ujung surga ke pojok neraka!

Berlebihan? Memang, tapi itu kenyataannya terutama saat mendengar orang yang Kyuhyun puja sudah memiliki keluarga. Keluarga dengan orang lain tentunya, bukan dengan Kyuhyun. Itu agaknya membuat Kyuhyun terluka.

Bahu Sungmin yang dicengkram erat membuat ia menggeliat tak nyaman. "Aku memang sudah punya anak." Sekali lagi Sungmin mengatakan juga menjelaskan kalau ia sudah memiliki anak. Mengapa Kyuhyun begitu tidak percaya dengannya? Apa salah jika Sungmin sudah memiliki anak?

Kyuhyun terpaku, Sungmin sudah menyatakan DUA KALI bahwa ia sudah memiliki anak. Kyuhyun merasa di hempaskan dari tempat tertinggi.

"Anakmu dengan wanita lain?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memperjelas, siapa tahu Sungmin hanya mengangkat anak karena kesepian, atau memungut anak jalanan dan menjadikan anak. Ya mungkin saja, kemungkinan lain masih banyak. Kyuhyun berpikir positif.

Sungmin malah tertawa. "Kyuhyun-ssi, kau ini lucu sekali. Sudah jelas aku ini gay, mana mau aku menghamili wanita lain. Menyentuh mereka saja jarang." Ungkap Sungmin santai sembari terkekeh, ia benar jujur tentangnya yang jarang menyentuh wanita.

"Aku yang melahirkan anak itu. Tentu kau pernah mendengar pria hamil bukan?" lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya, otaknya masih berusaha menafsirkan arti kalimat Sungmin. Sungmin memutar bola matanya gusar. Masa _sih_ harus ia jelaskan juga?

"Err—jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku jujur kalau aku bisa hamil. Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, di dunia ini pria hamil bahkan sudah banyak! Tidak mustahil lagi." Jelas Sungmin lagi, sedikit jengah saat Kyuhyun masih saja membatu di tempat mendengar penuturan tentang anaknya.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, matanya menatap Sungmin kosong. Menuntut penjelasan juga bukti bahwa Sungmin memang sudah punya anak.

Sungmin mendengus. Sulit juga kalau sudah begini. Ia memutar otaknya cepat untuk membuat Kyuhyun percaya dengan semua kalimatnya. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, sesekali melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kosong ke arahnya.

Sebuah ide gila tiba-tiba terlintas. Sungmin menyeringai begitu mendapati Kyuhyun masih di hadapannya dengan tubuh polos.

"Ugh, baiklah. Kau boleh ikut ke rumahku. Biar kubuktikan bahwa aku sudah punya anak. " Sungmin tersenyum sembari merapatkan tubuh mereka, ia mengalungkan lengan di leher Kyuhyun. Lalu meniup mata Kyuhyun dari dekat hingga Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Kesadarannya sudah pulih setelah keterkejutan yang sempat menguasai pikirannya. Ia menatap wajah manis Sungmin di hadapannya. Ia baru sadar, Sungmin sedang menyeringai dengan tangan yang mengalung di lehernya.

"Ke rumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat.

"Kapan?"

"Tck, tunggu perang dunia ketiga berlangsung!" ucap Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya, kesal ketika Sungmin bergurau di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Refleks ditepaknya butt Sungmin kencang.

Sungmin meringis. "Aish! Tentu saja sekarang bodoh!"

**.**

**===Indirection===**

**.**

'Cklekk..'

"Sung-ie?" suara pintu yang terbuka sekaligus alunan suara merdu Sungmin terdengar memenuhi apartemennya. Tanpa ragu Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sosok sang buah hati.

Di belakangnya sesosok pria tampan dengan raut wajah kusut menyusul langkah Sungmin. Rambutnya berantakan menandakan ia belum sempat merapihkan penampilannya sebelum memutuskan menerima ajakan Sungmin ke apartemennya.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang makin menjauh.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, silahkan duduk. Aku akan membuatkan minum. Kau mau kopi atau teh?" suara Sungmin kembali terdengar sedikit berteriak, rupanya ia sedang berada di dapur.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap sofa di dekatnya dan menghempaskan tubuh ke sana. "Kopi saja." Ujarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan kantuk yang amat sangat. Kegiatan hebat mereka semalam membuat ia begitu lelah.

Ia hampir saja ketiduran ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari arah ruang tengah. Kyuhyun menyerngit heran, terutama saat mendengar suara benda-benda yang sepertinya terbuat dari plastik—tepatnya mainan—beradu dengan keras.

"Eommaaaa~" suara seorang bocah laki-laki yang memanggil ibunya membuat Kyuhyun menelan saliva sulit. Suara yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Bocah? Anak siapa itu? Apa itu anak Sungmin?

"Sung-ie?" Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah nampan berisi cangkir tampak tersenyum senang. Ia menyimpan nampan itu sejenak di meja lain dan menghambur memeluk bocah kecil itu. Menggendong bocah itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Eomma kenapa baru pulang? Sung-ie kesepian di rumah, Eomma jahat meninggalkan Sung-ie dari kemarin!" protes bocah itu. Dengan manjanya ia bergelayut di leher Sungmin sambil menelusupkan kepala ke ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Maafkan Eomma chagi. Eomma ada kerjaan hingga tidak bisa menemani Sung-ie.." jelas Sungmin sambil mengelus pucuk kepala bocah yang berada di pelukannya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala bocah itu.

"Huh! Pokoknya Sung-ie marah! Eomma kan sudah janji mau mengajarkan Sung-ie matematika, Eomma juga janji mau mengajakku pergi bermain!" Sung-ie—panggilan anak itu—tampak tidak terima dengan alasan sang Eomma. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang Eomma kesal. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat betapa imut kelakuan anaknya. "Iya, maafkan Eomma ne? Eomma janji nanti akan mengajarkan Sung-ie matematika, setelah itu kita bisa pergi bermain." Sungmin merayu sang anak agar tidak marah lagi, namun usahanya tidak berhasil. Sung-ie masih merengut.

"Hm~ kalau begitu bagaimana dengan es krim? Eomma akan berikan Sung-ie es krim yang banyak asal Sung-ie tidak marah lagi. Bagaimana?" Sungmin kembali merayu, tampaknya kali ini akan berhasil.

Sung-ie tampak berpikir dan menimang nimang. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya sambil menatap sang Eomma. "10 es krim?" tanyanya berharap.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat "Tentu, asal Sung-ie sanggup memakan es krim sebanyak itu." Ia terkekeh, 10 es krim bukanlah sedikit.

"Hehe.. gomawo Eomma~" Sung-ie memeluk lagi leher Sungmin erat, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup pipi Sungmin berkali-kali. Lagi lagi Sungmin tertawa gemas melihat putranya.

Dari sudut lain Kyuhyun menatap interaksi konyol antara sang ibu dan anak itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar bocah itu memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan 'Eomma' ditambah memeluk Sungmin seerat itu dan mengecupnya bertubi-tubi.

Katakanlah ia sedang bermimpi.

Namun itu bukan mimpi! Setelah Sungmin berhasil membujuk sang bocah, ia menurunkan bocah itu dari gendongan. Kembali ia meraih nampan dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berwajah shock juga mata yang terkejut hampir keluar.

"Nah, kau sudah liat kan Kyuhyun-ssi? Dia itu anakku." Ujar Sungmin sembari menyuguhkan secangkir kopi panas di meja tamu. Kyuhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Ia hanya mengusap tengkuknya canggung menyadari bahwa semua yang dikatakan Sungmin itu benar.

Tangannya cepat meraih secangkir kopi yang Sungmin suguhkan. Tanpa meniup atau menunggu, Kyuhyun meneguk kopi itu lumayan banyak.

"Uhukk.. uhukk.." Kyuhyun terbatuk. Aish! Dia lupa kopi itu masih panas! "P-panashh..!" ringis kyuhyun. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya yang berasa melepuh akibat cairan hitam pekat panas dari cangkirnya.

Sungmin tertawa lepas, "Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun-ssi~ kopi itu tidak akan kabur." Ledeknya.

Mendengar kalimat Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Sungmin menghina atau apa? Sepertinya Sungmin begitu puas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kini bersemu merah.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau mau sarapan bersama kami? Aku tahu kau belum sarapan." Tawar Sungmin.

"Sarapan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Iya, sarapan. Aku tahu kau juga pasti butuh asupan setelah ermm—kegiatan kita yang semalam." Jelas Sungmin kikuk, dia agak malu mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semalam.

Wajah Kyuhyun memanas. Apalagi mengingat kejadian hebat semalam. Semalam dia dengan nyata dapat melihat tubuh polos menggoda Sungmin mendesah dibawahnya, mengerang, dan melirihkan nama Kyuhyun setiap kali Kyuhyun menghujam tubuh mungil itu kuat. Kyuhyun ingat saat Sungmin menggoda genitalnya hingga tegak seketika. Ia bahkan merasakan bagaimana hangat dan nikmatnya tubuh mungil itu.. juga—

"K—Kyuhyun-ssi? Ada apa denganmu?" suara Sungmin membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata kaget, err.. jangan sampai Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang berfantasi liar tentang kegiatan panas mereka.

"Um.. tidak ada. Ng.. sarapan? Boleh juga." Ujar Kyuhyun gugup.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun curiga. Pasti Kyuhyun tadi sedang berpikir yang aneh-aneh, terka Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, ikut aku." Ia lalu berdiri dan mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera beranjak mengekor Sungmin. Dia melihat sekeliling apartemen Sungmin ini, sedikit luas, dengan barang-barang yang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Banyak alat elektronik serta hiasan mewah terpajang disana. Tapi.. apartemen ini tampak bersih. Tidak seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun bayangkan ketika masuk ke rumah orang yang memiliki anak, biasanya rumah orang itu berantakan dengan mainan. Pengecualian untuk apartemen Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursi meja makan. Masih asyik memperhatikan setiap sudut apartemen ini. Kyuhyun tersentak ketika melihat seorang bocah sudah duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Bocah itu menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ng.. ahjussi! Ahjussi temannya Eomma ya?" tanya anak itu antusias.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk cepat. Ia kurang terlalu bisa berinteraksi dengan anak kecil. Ia lihat anak itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Eomma sering membawa pria ke rumah. Ahjussi juga pasti salah satu teman dekat Eomma," jelas anak itu terkekeh.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata. Penuturan bocah kecil itu yang terdengar super polos berhasil menohok hati Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu jika Sungmin juga sering membawa pria lain ke rumahnya. Oh, Kyuhyun kira dia itu orang spesial. Ternyata Sungmin juga melakukan hal ini pada pria lain.

"Ya! Sung-ie! Jangan berbicara tidak sopan pada teman Eomma." Tegur Sungmin, agak malu saat Sung-ie menceritakan tentangnya yang suka membawa banyak pria ke rumah.

Sung-ie mengerucutkan bibir. "Tidak sopan apanya? Sung-ie hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" ia menatap Eommanya kesal. Sungmin mendengus, lalu menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sang anak. Ia meneruskan kegiatannya membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

"Sung-ie? Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sudah. Kim ahjumma yang membuatkan." Jelas Sung-ie. Kim ahjumma memang orang yang Sungmin bayar untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah selama ia tidak ada, juga bertugas menjaga Sung-ie ketika Sungmin bekerja.

Sungmin menoleh dengan kening berkerut. "Kim ahjumma? Lalu sekarang dia dimana?"

"Sudah pulang. Aku kasihan pada Kim ahjumma, dia semalaman menemani Sung-ie tidur. Jadi Sung-ie suruh dia pulang, hehe~" Sung-ie terkekeh. "Eomma juga _sih, _semalaman tidak pulang! Jadi Kim ahjumma terpaksa menemaniku tidur lagi!" sungut Sung-ie kesal. Ia benci jika sang Eomma sudah tidak pulang ke rumah!

"Mianhae chagi. Sung-ie _kan_ tahu Eomma memang selalu kerja malam." Raut bersalah kembali menghiasi wajah Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tak bermaksud meninggalkan anak tersayangnya sendiri di rumah.

Dehaman Kyuhyun mengintrupsi percakapan mereka, agak merasa terabaikan. Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda minta maaf. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatan bersama peralatan masaknya.

Bola mata Kyuhyun beralih menatap bocah di sampingnya, ia tersenyum—kentara sekali jika ia senyum terpaksa.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Setidaknya jika ingin dekat dengan Sungmin, ia juga harus dekat dengan anaknya.

Bocah itu agaknya kaget saat Kyuhyun menanyakan namanya. Ia kebingungan ketika menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Umm.. Namaku.. ng—Sung-ie." sebelah tangan Sung-ie mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan gugup.

Kyuhyun menyerngit. Eh? Bukankah itu nama panggilan?

"Maksudku nama lengkap, apa nama lengkapmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi ingin memperjelas.

Bocah itu menggaruk pelipisnya. "Ng—ahjussi lebih baik tidak usah tahu namaku. Panggil aku Sung-ie saja." Kyuhyun hanya ber 'oh' ria, ia menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti. Sedikit bingung sebenarnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lima tahun." Jawab anak itu cepat, lalu mengangguk.

Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk. "Kau sudah kelas satu sekolah dasar?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melayangkan pertanyaan pada Sung-ie. Bingung. Terlebih saat melihat sebuah buku matematika yang dikhususkan murid kelas satu sekolah dasar, tengah berada di genggaman tangan Sung-ie. Ia yakin milik bocah itu.

Sung-ie melirik buku di genggaman tangannya. Lalu kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapat pertanyaan-pertannyaan seperti ini dari semua teman Eomma-nya yang sering datang ke rumah mereka.

"Sung-ie memang sengaja kumasukkan sekolah dasar setahun lebih dulu dari anak yang lain." Sebuah suara dari arah lain membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara. Menemukan Sungmin tengah membawa sarapan yang baru saja selesai ia masak.

Bibir Kyuhyun terbuka untuk kembali bertanya, namun dengan cepat Sungmin mengecup bibirnya singkat. Kyuhyun terperangah. Ia mengerjap cepat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sung-ie. Tapi anak itu ternyata sudah hilang beberapa detik yang lalu.

'_**Eh, kemana anak itu? Cepat sekali hilangnya?'**_

Kyuhyun mendesah lega mengingat Sung-ie tidak melihat adegan yang tidak pantas untuk anak dibawah umur.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Kau tidak mau makan?" tawar Sungmin. Tangannya cekatan menyodorkan piring—beserta garpu juga pisaunya—yang berisi beberapa lapis pancake ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga menawarkan beberapa topping ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat menerimannya.

Ia segera melahap sarapan yang Sungmin sediakan. Meski masih dengan otak yang tidak terfokus dengan sarapan itu. Ia masih ingin bertanya seputar Sung-ie. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat terpukul mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sungmin sudah memiliki anak. Berusia lima tahun pula! Pupus sudah harapan Kyuhyun ingin mendekati Sungmin..

Tapi di sisi lain Kyuhyun memang masih punya harapan. Kalau memang Kyuhyun niat mendekati Sungmin, tidak salah kan jika ia juga harus mendekati Sung-ie? Anggap saja latihan menjadi seorang ayah. Semoga saya Sungmin dan Sung-ie tertarik padanya!

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ingin tertawa mengingat betapa percaya dirinya dia itu! Tapi apa yang sulit baginya? Ia yakin dengan pesona serta kekayaan materi, dapat membuat siapapun jatuh cinta padanya. Betapa percaya diri sekali kau Cho.

Ketika sedang asyik menikmati sarapan, Kyuhyun teringat suatu hal yang ingin ditanyakan pada Sungmin sedari tadi. "Hm, Sungmin-ssi. Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa ayah dari anakmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin tidak menyinggung.

"Sung-ie tidak punya ayah." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ayahnya pergi. Aku membencinya. Dan aku tidak sudi menganggap dia ayah dari anakku." Sungmin membanting garpunya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat berusaha meredam emosi, ini yang Sungmin benci. Ia benci saat semua pria yang dibawanya ke rumah selalu menanyakan hal itu. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa Sungmin sangat sensitif jika sudah menyinggung masa lalu?

Hening.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sepertinya ia sudah salah bertanya. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri melihat Sungmin tengah mengatur nafas meredam emosi hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Maafkan aku.. aku hanya, ng—penasaran." Ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan, agak takut melihat Sungmin memainkan garpunya seakan ingin menusuk Kyuhyun dengan benda itu.

"Iya, tidak apa apa. Memang semua pria yang sempat ku ajak ke sini pasti menanyakan hal yang sama. Kalau kau mau aku bisa jelaskan tentang ayah Sung-ie." Sungmin merendahkan nada suaranya. Dari kalimatnya, ia membenarkan semua tentang dirinya yang sering membawa pria ke rumahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ragu. Ia takut ketika Sungmin bercerita malah terjadi yang tidak-tidak.

Nafas Sungmin sedikit tidak beraturan, bersiap-siap untuk mendongengkan masa lalunya yang begitu suram pada tamunya. Ia memainkan garpunya gugup. Ia masih takut mengingat bagaimana suramnya kehidupan dulu. Masa lalunya begitu menyedihkan hingga ia tak berani untuk membayangkannya lagi. Tapi karena semua tamunya selalu menanyakan hal sama, Sungmin terpaksa menguak lagi betapa buruk masa lalu itu.

"Jadi.. apa Sung-ie itu anakmu bersama pacar-mu?" Kyuhyun menerka-nerka. Ia berinisiatif lebih dulu bertanya melihat Sungmin yang masih tampak ragu.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang Sung-ie tidak punya ayah." Ucap Sungmin tegas.

"Lalu?" raut wajah Kyuhyun benar benar tidak bisa dibaca. Wajahnya begitu penuh dengan pertanyaan juga kekecewaan karena ternyata Sung-ie memang anak kandung Sungmin.

"Ng.. sebenarnya aku pernah menikah dengan pria sebelumnya. Tapi rumah tangga kami kandas di tengah jalan—"

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Sungmin? Dan.. MANTAN SUAMI?

"Setelah berpisah, aku berhubungan dengan beberapa pria lain. Aku banyak mengencani mereka. Hingga aku sadar ternyata aku hamil. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa ayah dari anakku—" jari lentik Sungmin dengan cepat menggapai gelas berisi air mineral. Menenggaknya langsung hingga isinya tandas. Ia tampak begitu haus saat bercerita.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan Sungmin tanpa berkedip. Ia terpukul. Sangat sangat terpukul mendengar semua cerita Sungmin. Berarti ia pria yang kesekian puluh kali Sungmin ajak kencan? Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari pada yang ia bayangkan.

"Saat tahu aku hamil, aku bertekad tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan pria manapun. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka bar, bagaimanapun juga aku harus membiayai kehidupanku juga anakku tanpa ditemani seorang suami. Kau harus tahu betapa beratnya semua itu, Kyuhyun-ssi.." wajah Sungmin berubah sendu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang awalnya penuh kekecewaan, kini malah menatap Sungmin iba. Tak menyangka betapa beratnya perjuangan Sungmin selama ini. Menjadi single parent itu bukan hal mudah! Ya, meski Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi orang tua, tetap saja ia yakin Sungmin sangat kesulitan dulu.

Kyuhyun terhenyak, lalu menunduk menatap piringnya. Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Apa nama lengkap Sung-ie? Mengapa ia begitu menyembunyikan identitasnya?"

Tawa miris Sungmin tersengar sesaat setelah Kyuhyun bertanya. "Aku hanya memanggilnya Sung-ie sejak dia lahir. Jika kusebut nama lengkapnya, aku malah teringat dengan seseorang yang mencampakkanku dulu." Jelas Sungmin. Tangannya secepat kilat menghalau air mata yang hampir jatuh di pipinya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman terpaksa.

Kyuhyun hendak bertanya lagi, namun Sungmin dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya dan melumatnya sebentar. Kyuhyun jadi teringat beberapa menit yang lalu Sungmin juga melakukan hal ini saat Kyuhyun ingin bertanya ini itu pada Sung-ie.

"Dongengnya sudah selesai. Sekarang, apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat." Sungmin mengerling nakal.

**.**

**===Indirection===**

**.**

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke kamar—hei!" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mendapati Sungmin yang baru saja menutup pintu, tengah berbalik padanya dan membuka kancing kemejanya cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kening Kyuhyun berkerut. Ia menahan nafas saat pandangan Sungmin padanya yang tadi penuh dengan kesedihan berubah menjadi tatapan sayu yang menggoda.

Sungmin membiarkan kemejanya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas Sungmin yang sudah naked dengan dada putihnya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat beberapa tanda merah di sana. Ia yakin itu karyanya yang semalam.

"Kyuhyun-ssi~ tentu kau tau maksudku.." Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti. Ia meneruskan pekerjaan tangannya, membuka celana serta celana dalamnya langsung hingga ia naked seketika. Kyuhyun kembali dihadapkan dengan tubuh super sexy milik Sungmin. Ia menelan saliva susah payah.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mendekati Kyuhyun, merapatkan jarak antara mereka yang cukup jauh. Ia mengalungkan lengan di leher Kyuhyun, menghembuskan nafasnya di sekitar leher putih Kyuhyun dan menjilatnya. "Maukah kau melanjutkan yang semalam?" tanya Sungmin sedikit mendesah.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Mirip de javu, saat Sungmin mendekatinya, mengalungkan lengan di lehernya, dan merayu dengan suara mendesah. Ia benar benar teringat kejadian yang semalam. Jangan bilang Kyuhyun akan merasakan lagi kenikmatan itu? Ah dia sangat berharap bisa merasakan itu lagi.

Merasa Kyuhyun masih terdiam mematung dan tidak mungkin menjawab, Sungmin berdecih. Ia menurunkan lengannya dan langsung menuju kasur.

Tanpa peduli Kyuhyun yang masih mematung, Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan membuka pahanya lebar lebar. Membiarkan hole-nya yang masih tampak sangat memerah—karena dihujam Kyuhyun habis-habisan semalam—terlihat begitu saja.

Sungmin menggigit bibir. Ia menurunkan tangannya menuju belahan merah muda itu dan membelai dengan jemarinya sendiri. "Nghhh~" tubuh Sungmin bergetar.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar melihat pemandangan itu. Sungmin yang melebarkan pahanya mempertontonkan hole merah muda yang bisa membuatnya kembali menegang. Kyuhyun begitu menginginkan tubuh itu dimasuki miliknya! Dan Sungmin baru saja menggodanya!

"Sungmin-ssi kau—"

"Mmmhh~" kata kata Kyuhyun terpotong dengan lenguhan Sungmin.

Jemari lengan sebelah Sungmin yang bebas ia masukkan ke mulut dan dikulumnya kuat. Sungmin memejamkan mata menghisap jari-jarinya sendiri membayangkan bahwa jari itu adalah milik Kyuhyun. Dibasahi jari itu dengan lelehan salivanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup. Sungmin mempersiapkan jari itu ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Menggesek-gesek sebentar dengan belahan pantatnya. Perlahan ia memasukan ketiga jarinya langsung ke dalam lubang hangatnya. Melesakkan jari itu sedikit memaksa.

"Aanghh! Kyuhyun-ssi~ ahhhh… kauhh harus tau.. nghhh ini enakh sekali.. aahhh.." racau Sungmin sambil menarik jarinya keluar masuk di lubangnya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggerayangi dada berisinya, meremas-remas bagian dadanya hingga memerah.

"Aaahhh~ Kyuhyun-ssi.. oohhh.. apa kau mau merasakannya? Nghhh.." tawar Sungmin tetap memejamkan mata. Ia terlonjak saat ketiga jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh titik yang bisa membuatnya melayang. Sungmin makin semangat menggerakkan jarinya memutar cepat dan menusuk lubang hangatnya.

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin kuat menahannya! Pria mana yang tidak tahan dengan ini semua? Bahkan selangkangannya sudah menggembung karena juniornya yang makin membengkak. Sungmin benar-benar manusia penggoda!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun membuka celananya beserta celana dalamnya. Membiarkan juniornya bebas karena sudah sesak di dalam. Kyuhyun mengurut batang besarnya sebentar sebelum beranjak menuju kasur. Menyamankan posisi berada tepat di atas Sungmin. Kyuhyun belum naked sepenuhnya, masih ada kemeja yang membalut tubuh atasnya.

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin kasar dan mengeluarkan jemari itu dari lubangnya. Sungmin sedikit mengerang kecewa saat tubuh bawahnya terasa hampa. Tapi ia menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun tengah mempersiapkan batangnya agar lebih keras dan kuat untuk menerobos tubuh Sungmin.

"Cepatlah Kyuhyun-ssi~ aku tahu kau menyukai ini.." Sungmin berucap seduktif, ia ikut menggapai batang besar Kyuhyun dan membantunya agar semakin mengeras.

"Sshhhh.." Kyuhyun mendesis, jari lentik Sungmin mengocok batangnya cepat. Jari Sungmin menyentuh ujung batangnya dan memainkan telunjuknya di lubang kecil itu. Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri merasakan kelihaian jari Sungmin meremas batangnya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar. Ia melepas tangan Sungmin dari selangkangannya dan mengarahkan miliknya ke permukaan hole Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia melesakkan batang besarnya ke dalam rongga hangat itu. Menghentakkannya kuat hingga seluruh batangnya terbenam sempurna disana.

"Aakkhhh!"

Sungmin memekik, tanganya menggapai rambut Kyuhyun dan meremasnya kuat. "Akhhh! Pelanhh.. ughhh.. m-masih perihhh~" rengek Sungmin. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat batang besar itu menerobos paksa ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan rengekan Sungmin. Siapa suruh menggoda?

Tanpa jeda ia segera menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Menghujam lubang sempit itu dengan batang besarnya. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat menahan nikmat saat Kyuhyun menghujam tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Ahhhh~ ohhh.. Kyuhyun-ssi.. nghhh.." Sungmin mendesah keenakan. Setelah perih dan panas yang ia rasa, sekarang hanyalah rasa nikmat menerima tusukkan benda tumpul itu di dalam lubang hangatnya. Ia memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat, mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya.

"Terushhh.. Kyuhyun-ssi~ nghhh.. masukkan milikmu lebih dalamh.. anghh.." pinta Sungmin disertai desahan nakal. Ia mengecupi bahu Kyuhyun, digigit dan dihisapnya bahu serta leher Kyuhyun kuat. Menghasilnya banyak tanda merah di sana.

"Tubuhmu.. ahhh.. sangat sempit, hangathh, dan.. nghhh.. nikmat.."

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya makin memanas seiring dengan desahan nakal dari Sungmin di sekitar lehernya. Ia mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya. Ia makin cepat menarik batang besarnya keluar masuk di lubang sempit dan panas Sungmin. Batangnya yang bergesekan dengan dinding rektum Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun makin bergairah, ia percepat tusukkannya di lubang itu.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun.. ahhhh.. Sungminnieh.."

Sungmin menjerit saat ujung benda itu menumbuk titik sensitifnya. Ia menjerit lagi melepas rasa nikmat saat batang besar Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menusuk titik itu berkali-kali. Rasanya begitu nikmat hingga Sungmin tak pernah bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Ahhhh! Kyuhyuniehh… di sana.. ughhh~ masukkan lagih.." Sungmin makin menggila, ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun sambil ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun berirama. Tubuh mereka berbenturan seiring dengan desahan mereka yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Jemari Sungmin menggapai lengan Kyuhyun, meletakkan telapak tangan Kyuhyun tepat di dadanya. Seakan meminta Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin, dan memainkan nipplenya yang sudah sangat menegang.

"Ohhh.. Kyuhyun! Ahhh~ ahhh!" badan Sungmin menggeliat hebat, jari Kyuhyun tengah berada di pucuk nipplenya. Jemari Kyuhyun meremas benda kecil itu gemas, memainkannya hingga Sungmin makin mendesah gila. Terlebih saat jari itu mencubit dan menjepit nipple pink kecoklatan Sungmin dengan sela-sela jari Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin ikut membantu Kyuhyun memainkan nipplenya. Menarik dan mencubit nipplenya sediri hingga ia memekik, nipplenya memerah lagi saking ia bernafsu agar Kyuhyun memainkan benda kecil itu. "Ngahhh.. sshh.. ahh"

Batang Kyuhyun makin cepat keluar masuk di lubang sempit Sungmin. Juniornya terasa mendapat pijatan-pijatan hebat, ditambah rasa hangat di dalam sana. Kyuhyun merasa lubang Sungmin menghisap juniornya kuat. Memaksa Kyuhyun menusukkan benda itu lebih dalam dan lebih kasar lagi.

"Ngahhh.. Kyuhyunnieh~ ohhh.. jangan berhentihh! L-lebih cepath.." pinta Sungmin. Lubangnya penuh oleh batang Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat mengeras dan menegang maksimal. Gesekkan permukaan junior Kyuhyun dengan dinding rektumnya makin terasa panas, belum lagi ujung benda itu kembali menghujam titik sensitifnya berkali-kali.

"Nghhh.. Ahhh! Kyuhh~ A-akuhh.." ucap Sungmin kesulitan. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak seiring dengan hentakan batang Kyuhyun di lubangnya. Apalagi Kyuhyun makin bernafsu menggerayangi dadanya, serta memelintir nipplenya kuat.

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Tangan yang lain meremas butt berisi Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Membuat juniornya makin terbenam ke dalam lubang hangat Sungmin. Ditusuknya makin kasar lubang itu dengan batang besarnya.

"Aahhhhh~"

Mereka mendesah hebat bersamaan. Melepas kenikmatan yang selalu mereka rasakan selama mereka berhubungan tubuh seperti ini.

Keduanya melenguh, mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu. Detak jantung mereka berdegup kencang tanpa bisa di kontrol. Kehangatan mereka nikmati seiring dengan cairan cinta yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Wajah juga tubuh yang penuh peluh makin menambah kesan indah. Ditambah wajah keduanya yang sama sempurna, mereka menikmati betapa hebatnya kuasa tuhan dalam menciptakan garis wajah pasangannya, begitu menakjubkan dan sangat menyenangkan untuk ditatap.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, Sungmin balas memeluknya. Deru nafas mereka yang bersahut-sahutan membuat mereka tersenyum kecil. Demi tuhan, mereka terlalu menikmati saat-saat ini. Hingga tak rela melepas pelukan serta kehangatan yang membuat mereka ketagihan.

**.**

**===Indirection===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

"_Anggap itu bonus."_

_._

"_Siapa dia?"_

"_Calon suamiku."_

_._

_._

**Kkkk~ **

**Gimana? NCnya? Hot ga? *plak* duh baru juga awal note udah nanyain NCnya hot apa engga -,_- wkwkwk. Saya shock pas ada yang bilang NCnya hot. Saya jadi malu (/.\) hehehe. Tapi saya ga tau kali ini hot apa engga. Saya ga bisa bikin NC yang hot soalnya. Masih polos(?) hahaha xD**

**Bagi yang nanya anak itu anak siapa. Udah dijelasin kan disini kalo emang itutuh anak Sungmin, asli Sungmin yang ngandung+ngelahirin. Bukan hasil dari cewe lain hehehe. Ternyata banyak juga yang minta ff ini untuk dilanjut. Saya kira pada ga mau xD kkk. Kalo masih mau dilanjut, REVIEW lagi oke? Saya Cuma minta kalian review, saya ga minta duit(?) kok. **

**Maaf untuk typo, saya belum sempet ngedit. Maaf juga jika banyak kata yang tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata kasar, ga baku, dsb. Maaf juga jika cerita Sungmin tentang masa lalunya itu kurang greget. **

**Err—yang minta dibanyakin NC, saya gigit nih(?) kkk. Iya, emang dari awal saya mau bikin cerita ini jadi banyak NCnya, jadi siap siap aja kalo NC buatan saya kurang memuaskan. Lalu, kemaren ada yang mengusulkan agar saya menulis adegan foreplay, inti, dan klimaks itu lebih detail. Aduh, saya ini paling lemah bagian foreplay ._.v makanya di hampir sebagian ff saya, kalo mau ke bagian NC, pasti langsung ke bagian inti. Soalnya bagian foreplay itu penentu antara hot atau engganya suatu NC. Kalo scene foreplay saya gagal, bagian inti sampe klimaksnya juga pasti gagal.. *kibarin bendera putih* kadang juga kebalik, kalo saya bikin scene foreplay lumayan hot, justru inti dan klimaksnya malah ga kerasa alias garing. *kunyah kerupuk* -_-**

**Ff ini emang MPreg, tapi Sungmin udah punya anak disini. Readers mau ga kalo misal nanti Sungmin jadi hamil anak Kyuhyun? Saya nerima saran dari readers buat ff ini. Bagi yang berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan saran lewat kotak REVIEW. **

**Di bagian akhir itu teaser buat chapter depan. Hahaha.. siap siap kaget yaw~~**

**Kayanya saya bakal hiatus dulu dua mingguan ini. Itu juga kalo saya kuat ga megang laptop selama dua minggu xD hahaha. Saya lagi ada ujian dua minggu ini, doain saya sukses ya! Kkk~**

**BAGI READER YANG PENGEN FF INI DILANJUT. SILAHKAN REVIEW~ **

**Terimakasih untuk semua orang yang bersedia membaca ff sampah kaya gini. Tapi saya mohon, bisakah kalian meREVIEW sebagai tanda bahwa kalian sudah membaca ff saya? Saya hanya ingin dihargai. Jadi bagi yang merasa cinta KYUMIN(?) diharapkan untuk meREVIEW.**

**.**

**DON'T COPAST!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**I Love My Readers**

**.**

**I Love KYUMIN**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**-Yuki(YoonMingi)-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : Indirection**

**Chapter : 3**

**Kategori : YAOI/BL, NC-21, M-PREG, Hurt/Comfort/Family/Little bit Angst.**

**Rated : untuk chapter ini M! (again) **

**Cast : **

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun **

**Summary : Sungmin sebagai stripper, sudah bersumpah tidak akan mau disewa oleh satupun pengunjung barnya. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun? Hm, tampaknya ia harus berpikir lagi / "Aku ingin pulang." / "Anak?!" / KYUMIN / YAOI / MPREG / RATED M / NC-21 / WARNING! DLDR!**

**.**

**DON'T COPAST!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**SORRY FOR TYPO**

**.**

**ENJOY ^^**

**.**

_Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, Sungmin balas memeluknya. Deru nafas mereka yang bersahut-sahutan membuat mereka tersenyum kecil. Demi tuhan, mereka terlalu menikmati saat-saat ini. Hingga tak rela melepas pelukan serta kehangatan yang membuat mereka ketagihan._

**.**

**===Indirection===**

**.**

Kyuhyun melepas tautan tubuh mereka perlahan. Lagi-lagi mereka terpaksa menghabiskan waktu untuk mendesah, mengerang, dan melepas hasrat mereka bersama di atas kasur. Sudah berjam-jam mereka berdua di kamar tanpa ingin menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Namun karena fisik mereka yang sama-sama lelah, mengharuskan mereka menyelesaikan kegiatan penuh nikmat itu. Sedikit kecewa memang.

"Kau tidak takut anakmu mendengar desahan kita? Apalagi kau mendesah sangat hebat." Tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit menggoda Sungmin yang memang kenyataannya tak bisa berhenti mendesah hebat saat penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Dia pergi main ke apartemen sebelah, mengunjungi temannya. Lagipula kamar utama apartemen ini sudah di desain kedap suara." Ucapnya ketus.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengangguk mengerti, dan mulai mengelus surai Sungmin lembut. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba mengajaknya bercinta sepagi ini—hingga sudah hampir tengah hari. Padahal kemarin mereka sudah melakukannya beronde-ronde. Apa Sungmin belum puas?

"Min? mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku melakukan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin mendongak untuk menemukan wajah Kyuhyun, ia memang sedang berada di pelukan pria tampan ini sekarang. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Kau keberatan aku memintamu bercinta denganku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu." Kyuhyun menjawab cepat. Selamanya Kyuhyun tidak akan menolak jika Sungmin meminta ini. Toh, ia juga yang kedapatan untung. Menikmati tubuh super indah itu, siapa yang tidak mau?

"Entahlah, aku menginginkannya." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringainya. "Hm, atau kau tertarik padaku Sungmin-ssi? Aku tahu kau salah satu orang yang sangat sulit di ajak bercinta kecuali kau—"

"—Anggap itu bonus." Potong Sungmin cepat. Ia mendengus kala Kyuhyun menyatakan pendapat tentang dirinya yang tertarik pada pria itu. Siapa juga yang tertarik?

"Bonus?"

"Iya. Jangan berbangga dulu Kyu, pada kenyataannya aku tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan salah satu pengunjung bar-ku, aku sudah bersumpah." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat, menampakan bola mata indahnya. Kyuhyun dapat membaca jika Sungmin jujur dengan kalimatnya.

"Dan aku yang menerima untuk bercinta denganmu, hm.. mungkin karena sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya. Ketika aku sedang sangat ingin, kau muncul dengan kurang ajarnya, menawarku seakan aku barang yang bisa disewa." Kekehan Sungmin terdengar.

Kyuhyun tau Sungmin bergurau, tapi entah mengapa itu begitu sakit. Hatinya berasa remuk kala pria manis itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin tertarik padanya. Kyuhyun makin terluka saat mendengar pernyataan Sungmin yang bilang jika ia menerima tawaran Kyuhyun hanya kebetulan sedang ingin, bukan karena tertarik.

Padahal Kyuhyun sangat mengharapkan lebih. Ia sangat berbunga-bunga mendengar Sungmin yang menerima tawarannya, ia pikir Sungmin tertarik. Namun pada akhirnya kenyataan pahit harus ia telan, Sungmin hanya kebetulan sedang ingin. Bukan tertarik.

Rasanya begitu kecewa. Kecewa yang bahkan Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa. Hanya kecewa. Dan sakit, sangat sakit.

"Oh, begitu.. haha, baiklah." Kyuhyun tertawa, sangat kentara tawa itu terpaksa. Ia mendekap Sungmin erat, membuat Sungmin agar tidak melihat wajahnya yang berubah suram. Ia takut Sungmin melihat perubahan wajahnya yang begitu cepat.

Sejenak mereka larut dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun menstabilkan perasaannya yang begitu berantakan saat ini. Menyembunyikan raut memuakkan yang Kyuhyun benci.

"Min? apa kau tidak keberatan aku memelukmu seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Peluk saja. Aku tidak keberatan. Sudah kubilang ini bonus, kau _kan_ membayarku mahal." Ucapnya santai.

.

.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Jika diperhatikan, mungkin kau akan sadar, Kyuhyun mengatakan terima kasih dengan nada lirih..

**.**

**===Indirection===**

**.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Kyuhyun menyewa Sungmin di bar itu. Dan selama itu pula hubungan mereka tampak makin dekat. Kyuhyun mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Sungmin. Ia pun tak segan untuk datang ke bar Sungmin meski hanya sekedar minum-minum. Atau menunggu Sungmin tampil sebagai seorang stripper di sana.

Kyuhyun bahkan sering di ajak Sungmin ke apartemennya. Dengan alasan Sungmin ingin mengenal lebih dekat pengunjung bar-nya, meski pada akhirnya ranjanglah yang menjadi alasan mereka agar bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam.

Lucu. Kyuhyun bagai orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Memikirkan ini itu setiap saat, tentu saja tidak terlalu jauh dari Sungmin. Hanya Sungmin yang ia pikirkan semingguan ini. Teringat beberapa kali Sungmin menghubunginya, dan meminta Kyuhyun datang ke apartemennya.

Jika sudah begitu, siapa yang akan menolak? Kyuhyun dengan sedia langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan secepat mungkin berusaha sampai di apartemen Sungmin. Begitu indah, sekaligus menyayat hati.

Tentu kalian tahu, Kyuhyun sangat berharap Sungmin tertarik padanya.

Sangat-sangat berharap.

_'Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..'_

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat getaran ponsel menganggu dari kantong celananya. Ia menggeleng menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang sering membuatnya tidak fokus dalam pekerjaan. Tangannya cepat meraih ponsel nya dan mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa sang penelpon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

**_'Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyun-ah.. kkkk~ ini aku Sungmin.'_**

Raut Kyuhyun berubah seketika, senyum lebar mengembang begitu saja. Terlihat begitu sumringah mengetahui siapa sang penelpon. "Sungmin-ah? Ada apa? Rindu denganku?" Kyuhyun bergurau kecil sembari terkekeh senang.

Dari sebrang sana, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar Sungmin ikut terkekeh dengan gurauannya **_'Aish! Percaya diri sekali! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau sibuk hari ini?' _**

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, kemudian menggeleng. Sedetik kemudian ia merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya, Sungmin mana melihat gelengan itu. Mereka sedang berkomunikasi lewat telepon, bukan secara langsung berhadapan. "Tidak. Memang ada apa?" nada suara Kyuhyun tampak begitu senang, ia sedikit berharap Sungmin mengundangnya ke apartemen pria manis itu.

**_'Umm.. aku bisa minta tolong tidak?'_**

"Tentu saja. Minta tolong apa?"

**_'Kau tidak keberatan, kan?'_**

"Tidak, cepat katakan saja."

Sejenak ada jeda di antara percakapan mereka, Sungmin mungkin bingung mengutarakan permintaan tolongnya. **_'Ng.. bisa tolong aku jemput Sung-ie di sekolah tidak? A_****_—aku sedang tidak bisa menjemputnya..'_**

Kyuhyun menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin agak kecewa saat Sungmin meminta bantuannya untuk menjemput Sung-ie, bukan mengundang ke apartemennya. Tapi ia memang sedang tidak sibuk, menjemput sesekali tak masalah. Lagipula bisa saja dengan cara ini ia bisa dekat perlahan-lahan dengan Sung-ie.

**_'Kyuhyun-ah? Kau dengar aku tidak? Apa kau keberatan?'_**

Kyuhyun tersentak saat suara Sungmin mengejutkannya dari sebrang sana. Lamunannya kembali buyar. "Ah.. iya aku dengar. Tidak, aku tidak keberatan, kau tinggal kirimi alamat sekolah Sung-ie, nanti aku akan menjemputnya."

Kekehan Sungmin kembali terdengar dari sebrang sana. **_'Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah~ maafkan aku jika merepotkan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjemput, aku sedang ada pekerjaan. Ah iya, aku juga nanti akan menghubungi Sung-ie, memberitahu bahwa kau yang akan menjemputnya.'_** Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mengerti. Walau ia tahu Sungmin tak akan melihat anggukan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berbincang hal lain, mereka pun memutus teleponnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa, dia masih ingin mendengar suara manis Sungmin. Dia sangat merindukan pria manis itu walau mereka sudah bertemu dua hari yang lalu.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun berdiri dan merapihkan jas kerjanya. Bersiap untuk menjemput Sung-ie setelah menerima pesan singkat berisi alamat sekolah Sung-ie, yang ternyata tidak jauh dari kantor tempat Kyuhyun bekerja.

Tidak apa jika sekarang belum bisa bertemu ibu dari Sung-ie. Bertemu anaknya saja sudah beruntung, mungkin saja Sung-ie bersedia untuk mengajak Kyuhyun bermain, atau makan malam bersama di apartemennya. Haha, tentu saja kesempatan bertemu ibu dari Sung-ie makin besar.

**.**

**===Indirection===**

**.**

"Kyuhyun ahjussi tidak mau masuk ke dalam dulu?" suara cempreng bocah yang baru saja ia jemput membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bocah itu menawarkan Kyuhyun berkunjung ke apartemennya. Seperti yang Kyuhyun perkirakan, bocah ini pasti mengajak Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu ke apartemen itu.

"Hm, kalau tidak keberatan, tidak masalah." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengacak rambut bocah itu. Anak itu merengut kecil saat Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namun ia langsung tersenyum mengingat Kyuhyun bersedia ia ajak masuk ke apartemen.

"Ayo ahjussi~ siapa tahu Eomma sudah pulang. Ahjussi pasti ingin bertemu Eomma kan?" goda bocah itu. Kyuhyun terbelalak, wajahnya memerah malu saat tahu Sung-ie sadar akan dirinya yang ingin bertemu sang ibu dari si bocah.

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah, bocah itu malah terkikik geli. Ia segera masuk ke apartemennya sambil menarik sebelah lengan Kyuhyun, mengajak Kyuhyun agar masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang tampak sepi itu.

"Ahjussi duduk di sana dulu. Sung-ie ingin ke dalam sebentar~" jelas Sung-ie, ia melepas sepatunya dan melempar tasnya sembarang. Sedikit berlari kecil Sung-ie menuju bagian dalam apartemennya.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat punggung bocah itu menjauh. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Ruangan ini sudah beberapa kali ia kunjungi, karena memang semingguan ini Kyuhyun sering mengunjungi apartemen Sungmin. Masih tampak sama, ruangan ini terasa hangat, mirip dengan sang pemilik apartemen yang juga memiliki kepribadian hangat.

"Kyuhyun-ah~"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Jantungnya berdentum diluar kecepatan biasa saat mendengar suara lembut itu mengalun di rongga telinganya. Ya tuhan, ia begitu merindukan suara ini meski baru dua hari tak mendengarnya langsung, plus empat puluh lima menit yang lalu ia mendengar suara ini lewat telepon.

Kyuhyun menoleh mencari asal suara. Bola matanya kembali menemukan sosok manis yang sangat ia tunggu berada di dekatnya. Iya, sosok itu, benar sosok yang sangat ia nantikan.

Bibir Kyuhyun tertarik menyunggingkan senyum. "Sungmin-ah? Kau berada di sini? Kau sudah pulang kerja?" tanya Kyuhyun basa basi namun tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa ia sangat senang mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin disini.

Pria manis itu terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat sumringah. "Iya, aku baru sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu." Jelas Sungmin sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa sebrang Kyuhyun.

"Oh begitu." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, masih dengan senyum yang setia melekat di wajahnya.

Sungmin membalas senyum itu, menahan tawa melihat Kyuhyun begitu terpana dengan wajahnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa Sung-ie merepotkanmu tadi? Dia tidak minta macam-macam kan?"

Bibir Kyuhyun baru saja terangkat untuk menjawab, tapi..

"Eomma! Eomma kira aku apa? Aku tidak merepotkan kok~ Iya kan ahjussi?" sebuah suara lain yang berasal dari ruang tengah menginterupsi Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan angkat suara. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum, ia mengangguk untuk membenarkan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Sung-ie.

"Eomma~ Kyu ahjussi baik loh.. Kyu ahjussi tadi membelikan aku es krim, hehe~" suara bocah itu kembali terdengar, ia terkekeh senang saat mengingat Kyuhyun yang membelikannya es krim sebelum sampai ke apartemen.

Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun, "Wah~ jinjja? Kau membelikannya es krim?"

Anggukan Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Sebelum sampai apartemen, memang Kyuhyun sempat membelikan Sung-ie es krim meski bocah itu tidak meminta. Ya, dia pikir hitung-hitung belajar mengambil hati anak dari orang yang dia puja. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Kau terlalu baik Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin tersenyum lagi.

Bibir Kyuhyun kembali terangkat untuk berbicara, ingin bilang bahwa semua yang ia berikan bukan apa apa. Tapi lagi-lagi sebuah suara cempreng bocah menginterupsi kalimatnya. Kyuhyun meremas ujung bajunya gusar.

"Eommaaa~ aku ingin main ke apartemen Haehyuk hyung dan Eunhae, ya? sebentar saja kok~ tidak lama." Rajuk bocah kecil yang kini entah dari mana sudah bediri di sebelah Sungmin. Bocah itu rupanya sudah ganti seragam dengan pakaian bermain, juga beberapa mainan robot yang sepertinya akan ia bawa.

Sungmin tampak berpikir, "Baiklah, asal tidak lupa waktu. Jangan pulang terlalu sore, jangan merepotkan disana, dan jangan kemana mana setelah dari rumah temanmu." Tangan Sungmin membelai pipi Sung-ie perlahan, mengecup kedua pipi, juga bibirnya.

Sung-ie mengangguk cepat lalu membalas untuk mengecup kening Sungmin. Ia segera pamit dan setengah berlari meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin diikuti suara pintu yang tertutup. Sungmin menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan putranya. Setelah memastikan Sung-ie sudah pergi, baru Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini justru tampak kesal luar biasa. Sepertinya Kyuhyun agak merasa di acuhkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau ingin berbicara apa tadi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Baru menyadari bahwa kini di apartemen Sungmin hanya tinggal mereka berdua tanpa Sung-ie yang sudah pergi barusan. "Tidak, lupakan saja."

Kening Sungmin berkerut bingung. "Baiklah.." Sungmin menghela nafas, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatapnya lekat. Sedikit risih menyadari Kyuhyun begitu intens menatap dirinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Sungmin menunduk, melirik tangannya yang memainkan ujung bajunya. Sudah kebiasaan, batinnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendongak saat mengingat sebuah hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..—hmmphht!" Sungmin membelalakkan mata. Luar biasa terkejut mendapati wajah Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia makin terkejut menyadari sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut melumat bibirnya kasar.

Tangan Sungmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun, rupanya Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dari tadi dan berpindah tempat hingga berada di hadapannya. Sungmin mengerang, masih kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun. Ia meremas setelan jas Kyuhyun karena gigi Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya hingga ia terpaksa membuka mulut, membiarkan benda tak bertulang dan basah itu masuk ke rongga mulutnya.

"Mmmphh! Hmmpth~" mata Sungmin yang awalnya terbuka lebar perlahan mulai kembali seperti biasa, menyisakan perubahan pandangannya yang menjadi sayu menerima lumatan bibir Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menikmati sapuan lidah Kyuhyun di rongga hangatnya. Ia menghisap lidah itu, sembari lengannya mengalung di leher Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas beralih pada bokong indah Sungmin dan meremasnya pelan. Sungmin melenguh, jari Kyuhyun bermain di bokongnya dan membuatnya makin bersemangat menghisap lidah serta bibir Kyuhyun.

"Nghhh.. mmpphh~"

Sungmin mulai membalas ciuman yang makin lama makin terasa panas dan bergairah itu. Perlahan ia menyadari tubuh Kyuhyun menindihnya di sofa. Tubuh mereka yang makin panas membuat satu persatu pakaian yang melekat mulai ditanggalkan. Menyisakan tubuh mulus mereka yang saling menggeliat dan bergesekkan satu sama lain.

Mereka saling bercumbu.

Mereka saling mengeratkan jarak, menghangatkan dengan pelukan, dan mendesah lagi.

Mereka hanya berdua. Tinggal mereka berdua.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan kecuali diri mereka sendiri.

**.**

**===Indirection===**

**.**

Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pinggir meja yang terletak di ruang tamunya. Ia menggigit bibirnya resah saat dirinya diperintah Kyuhyun untuk menungging di lantai dengan keadaan naked alias tanpa baju sehelaipun. Ia makin mencengkram pinggiran meja yang ia gunakan untuk menopang beban tubuhnya. Keduanya masih tetap di ruang tamu dengan keadaan tanpa pakaian, kain penutup itu sudah berserakan dimana-mana.

"Kyuhh~ aahhh.. m-masukkanh!" pinta Sungmin kesal. Pasalnya jari itu seperti memainkannya sedari tadi. Jari itu tak kunjung masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sudah berkedut-kedut mengharapkan sebuah benda besar memasukkinya.

"Ahhh~ Kyuhyun! Eunghhh.." Sungmin menggeliat kecil saat jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun menyapa hole merah muda miliknya di delakang sana. Ia gemetar, terutama ketika tiga jari Kyuhyun mulai menerobos hole sempitnya.

Kyuhyun di belakanganya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Mendapati tubuh Sungmin tengah menungging di hadapannya dengan butt tepat di dekat wajahnya. Memperlihatkan apa yang selama ini Kyuhyun nantikan, hole merah muda Sungmin.

Jari Kyuhyun sudah terhisap di lubang ketat Sungmin. Ia menggerakkan tiga jari itu keluar masuk di sana, menggesekkan jari itu dengan dinding basah dan hangat rektum Sungmin di dalam sana. Kyuhyun melenguh sendiri merasakan selangkangannya semakin menegang.

"Uhhh.. ahhh! Kyuhh~ nghh.. t-terlalu pelanh.. nghh.. lebih cepath!" rengek Sungmin. Ia mencoba menggapai lengan Kyuhyun di belakang sana untuk menggerakkannya lagi lebih—bahkan sangat cepat. Namun tangan Kyuhyun lain menepak tangan Sungmin kasar, menghalau tangan itu untuk menyentuh tangannya.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar huh?" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, ia benar-benar tidak tahan! Masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya atau apalah yang penting ia ingin puas dengan semuanya.

Seringai Kyuhyun makin jelas terlihat. Ia menarik jarinya keluar dengan cepat dan menyisakan lubang Sungmin yang kini kosong. Sungmin mengerang kecewa. Dia benar sudah menunggu agar lubangnya segera terisi.

Sungmin tidak tahu Kyuhyun tengah mempersiapkan batangnya agar mengeras dan cukup untuk masuk ke dalam lubang hangat Sungmin. Nafas Sungmin terengah, matanya terpejam, masih kesal dengan permainan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aaakkhhh!"

Pekikan Sungmin terdengar saat Kyuhyun mencoba memasukkan kepala juniornya ke dalam lubang anusnya. Sungmin membelalakkan mata, menahan sakit saat benda besar itu tiba-tiba masuk menerobos paksa ke dalam lubang sempitnya.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh~ Kyuhyun!" Sungmin kembali memekik, namun dengan kenikmatan. Kyuhyun kembali menghentakan pinggulnya dari belakang sana, membuat batang besar itu makin terbenam ke tubuh Sungmin.

"Min.. sshhh.." Kyuhyun mendesah, lubang Sungmin meremas-remas batangnya di dalam sana.

"Bergerak kyuhh~ aahhh! Nghhh.." pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Menghujam lubang sempit itu kuat, mencari titik sensitif yang dapat membuat Sungmin makin keras mendesahkan namanya. Ia menarik batang yang sudah sangat mengeras itu keluar masuk dari lubang Sungmin.

"Aaaahhh! Kyuhyunhh~ eunghh.. terushh.. ahhh.. disanahh.." ujar Sungmin kepayahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di pinggiran meja. Ujung batang besar Kyuhyun menusuk titik sensitifnya berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun menarik batangnya keluar masuk begitu cepat. Menghantam titik terdalam Sungmin kencang hingga Sungmin terlonjak-lonjak keenakan. "Ohhh~ Cho kyuhyunhh.. aahhh.. ini begitu nikmathh.." racau Sungmin keras. Tubuhnya makin terlonjak-lonjak seiring dengan hujaman batang besar Kyuhyun di lubangnya.

Sungmin makin menunggingkan tubuhnya membiarkan tubuh Kyuhyun lebih leluasa menggenjotnya dari belakang. Urat urat Kyuhyun di juniornya sangat terasa menggelitik dinding rektum Sungmin yang begitu basah. "Lebih cepathh! Ughhhh~ terusshh…" lubang Sungmin terasa penuh oleh batang Kyuhyun, sesak namun terasa nikmat saat dinding rektumnya bergesekkan dengan permukaan kasar junior Kyuhyun.

Ia menggeliat saat telapak tangan Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya, beralih pada dadanya dan meraba-raba ujung nipple Sungmin yang mengeras.

"Nghhh~ kyuhh.. ahhh! Ohhh~" Sungmin gemas saat Kyuhyun memainkan ujung jari di puncak nipplenya. Ia meraih jemari Kyuhyun dan memelintir nipplenya kuat dengan jemari itu. Sungmin mendongak pasrah, ia memejamkan mata saat Kyuhyun menarik-narik nipplenya, mencubit serta memainkan nipple itu hingga Sungmin berteriak nikmat.

Bibir Kyuhyun mengecup punggung mulus Sungmin, dijulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati punggung putih Sungmin yang kini sudah berlumuran keringat. Dihisapnya punggung itu membuat tanda kemerahan, dengan junior yang masih setia menumbuk titik sensitif Sungmin di dalam lubangnya. Tubuh Sungmin meremang, bergetar saat lidah Kyuhyun menjilati tengkuknya.

"Ohhhh~ Kyuhyun-ahh.. ngahhh.." Sungmin tak bisa berhenti melirihkan nama Kyuhyun dalam desahannya. Kyuhyun berhasil membuat dirinya melayang saat Kyuhyun menggerakan batang besar itu kasar di lubang hangatnya.

Cairan pre-cum mengalir deras dari junior Sungmin. Menetes dan mengotori paha mulusnya, hingga berakhir di lantai. Kyuhyun melirik junior Sungmin yang sudah sangat mengeras, dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas ia meraih benda tumpul itu dan mengocoknya cepat.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ughh.. nghhh.."

Sungmin melenguh kencang, membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun memilin twinsballnya dan memainkan jari di lubang kecil yang berada di juniornya. Sungmin gemetar, jari-jari itu begitu lihai mengocok dan memainkan juniornya.

"Aaaakhhhh~" tangan Sungmin meremas erat pinggiran meja hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Ia mendesah hebat bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari juniornya, mengalir melewati paha dan kembali berakhir di lantainya. Sungmin melemas, nafasnya memburu merasakan kenikmatan yang baru saja ia raih.

Kyuhyun menyusul di belakang, cairan putih kentalnya menyembur melesak memenuhi lubang hangat milik Sungmin, sebagian tumpah keluar. Ia mendesah menstabilkan jantung juga nafasnya yang sama sama memburu. Kembali mereka merasakan kenikmatan juga kepuasan tersendiri disaat-saat seperti ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di perut Sungmin dan menarik pria manis itu duduk bersender padanya. Sungmin hanya menurut, bahkan tautan tubuh mereka belum terlepas, junior Kyuhyun masih terbenam di lubangnya.

Bibir Kyuhyun mengecup bahu Sungmin lama. Menggigit bahu itu hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Enghh.." lenguh Sungmin. Ia mengeratkan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya. Kepalanya bersender di dada bidang Kyuhyun sambil jemarinya mengusap peluh yang mengalir di kening. Matanya terpejam menikmati sapuan bibir Kyuhyun di bahunya.

_'Drrtt.. drrtt.. drrtt..'_

Sungmin mengerang, suara ponsel bergetar yang ia yakini berasal dari celananya—yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai—menganggu kegiatan mereka. Sungmin mau tak mau terpaksa mengambil ponsel itu. Tapi tangan yang melingkar di perutnya menahan gerakan Sungmin.

"Biarkan ponsel itu." Ujar Kyuhyun protes.

"Bagaimana jika itu penting?" Sungmin balik protes, ia segera melepas tangan Kyuhyun dan merangkak untuk meraih celananya. Sungmin meringis kecil saat junior Kyuhyun terlepas dari lubangnya.

Setelah menemukan ponselnya, Sungmin melihat sekilas nama sang penelpon yang berada di layar. Ia langsung tersenyum sumringah, buru-buru ia mengangkat panggilan itu, tidak ingin membiarkan orang yang menelponnya di sebrang sana menunggu.

"Yeoboseyo? Wonnie-ah~" Sungmin terkekeh, bibirnya tak bisa berhenti mengulum senyum manisnya. Ia tampak begitu senang mendengar suara orang yang menelpon. Suara Sungmin begitu ringan dan riang.

Tawa Sungmin terdengar riang saat pria di sebrang sana bergurau padanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa yang ingin meledak saking terlampau senang. "Huh? Kau ingin apa—eh coba ulangi.."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin di sebelah dengan tatapan menusuk. Siapa? Siapa yang sedang menghubungi Sungmin lewat ponsel itu? Siapa yang membuat Sungmin hingga tampak seriang dan seceria ini? Mengapa Sungmin terlihat begitu bahagia?

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin melafalkan kata rindu dalam kalimatnya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu itu untuk seseorang yang sedang menelpon Sungmin di sebrang sana. Hati Kyuhyun memanas, tak sudi melihat Sungmin begitu bahagia berbincang dengan orang lain yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal.

"Benarkah? Ke apartemen-ku? Sekarang? Whoaa~ ne, aku akan menunggumu." Senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajah manis Sungmin. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang membelalakkan mata tidak setuju.

_'KLIK..'_ ponsel Sungmin tertutup. Senyum masih setia bertengger di wajah Sungmin saat berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ cepat pakai bajumu. Aku akan kedatangan tamu." Kekehan Sungmin terdengar.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Baru saja selesai bercinta, Sungmin sudah menyuruhnya untuk memakai pakaian. Eh, terkesan mengusir? Padahal Kyuhyun masih menikmati kesan romantis yang selalu tercipta setelah mereka berhubungan badan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

Alis Sungmin bertaut bingung. "Dia siapa?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Dia yang menghubungimu barusan. Siapa dia?" ulangnya lagi.

Sungmin malah tertawa mendengarnya. "Oh itu, dia calon suamiku."

DEG

Kyuhyun tersentak, matanya melebar mendengar penuturan itu. Bagaikan mendengar petir saat Sungmin mengatakan siapa yang menelponnya barusan, Kyuhyun mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya. Ia belum tuli, kan? Apa? Calon suami? Sungmin itu bercanda atau apa?

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak seketika. "Kau bercanda." Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin bergurau padanya. Dia menggeleng menepis kalimat gurauan Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Dia memang calon suamiku." Jelas Sungmin lagi, dia menekan kata calon suami dalam kalimatnya. Kesal ketika Kyuhyun begitu tidak percaya, malah menganggap itu gurauan semata.

Sungmin berdiri, memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan. Dengan cekatan ia memakai helaian kain itu ke tubuhnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk terpaku dengan tatapan tak bisa terbaca. Tak peduli meski Kyuhyun masih menuntut penjelasan lebih rinci darinya.

Calon suaminya sebentar lagi datang, ia harus menyambutnya, begitu pikir Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Min? Kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Hatinya mencelos saat Sungmin meninggalkannya menuju dapur dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kedatangan calon suaminya nanti. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin menjauh dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Bingung dengan keresahan hati yang tiba-tiba muncul mengetahui kenyataan yang Kyuhyun hindari kebenarannya.

Kecewa..

Sakit..

**.**

**===Indirection===**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Q : Chapter 2 belum di post di wordpress ya?**

_A: Iya belum, tapi sekarang udah kok ^^ mampir lagi ke wordpress saya oke? Kkk~ ( flowerpinkhorse . wordpress . com )_

**Q: Anak Sungmin kenapa bisa ilang tiba tiba?**

_A: Ini bukan genre horror kok xD hehehehe. Anak Sungmin emang gamau ditanya lebih lanjut, makanya dia kabur~_

**Q: Bapanya Sung-ie itu Yesung?**

_A: Bukan xP Sung-ie gapunya ayah~ kkk. Saya kasih panggilan Sung-ie itu asalnya dari nama Sungmin. SUNGmin = Sung-ie . bapanya Sung-ie itu rahasia, tebak dulu aja ya :3 kkk~_

**Q: Mantan suami Sungmin siapa?**

_A: Ntar di chapter 5/6 saya kasih tahu xD kkk~_

**Q: Min suka bawa cowok ke rumah?**

_A: Iya sepertinya begitu :p_

**Q: Kok keliatannya Sung-ie & Sungmin kurang deket?**

_A: Bukan kurang deket, tapi mereka jarang ketemu gara-gara kerjaan Sungmin, dan Sung-ie terlalu sering liat kelakuan ibunya yang sering bawa cowo ke rumah, maybe? xD yang jelas Sung-ie dan Sungmin itu hubungannya akrab-ajrab aja~ kkk ^^_

* * *

**Pendek? Maaf saya lagi ga bisa nulis banyak ._.v lagi sibuk ujian.**

**Lanjut? = Review**

**Siders = Slow update**

**.**

**I Love My Readers**

**I Love KYUMIN**

**Sign,**

**.**

**-Yuki(YoonMingi)-**


End file.
